Numerous exercise devices are known which use rotary manipulation to exercise the muscles of the body. Many such devices are known for specialized use such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,093,210 which is intended to strengthen the muscles of the forearm. Simjian has numerous patents on rotary platforms, i.e. U.S. Pat. No. 3,784,193; No. 4,026,279; No. 4,313,603; and No. 4,390,180. Other exercising devices which use rotary motion include U.S. Pat. No. 4,171,802; No. 4,374,588; No. 4,703,928; and No. 2,777,439; however, none of these devices are seen to cooperate with or exercise the group of muscles in the triceps, biceps, and pectoral region as is required to achieve proper toning.